1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover which encloses the assembled frame of a folding kayak tightly using two sets of fasteners attached to the cover and the same fasteners allow storage access to the interior of the kayak's entire length once it is assembled.
2. Prior Art
Various covers exist for folding kayak frames. One type depends upon the expansion of the frame to fit the cover tightly. Another type requires inflation of air bladders to fit the frame to the cover tightly. Over types combine both an expanding frame and air bladders to ensure that the cover fits tightly around the frame. These covers are complicated and expensive to manufacture as they require precise fitting to the expanded frame as well as, possibly, air bladders. The precise fit may make enclosure of the frame difficult, particularly when new, as the cover may be expected to stretch in order that a loose fit does not occur after repeated use. The frames of these kayaks are complicated and expensive to manufacture. The covers of these kayaks lack adequate means to store supplies below deck, fore and aft.
It is desireable to have a cover for the frame of a folding kayak which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, requiring no precise fit to the assembled frame, as it encloses the frame tightly using its own fasteners. It is desirable that a cover require a frame which is also simple and inexpensive to manufacture; not expanding or changing in any way, once assembled. The simplicity of the frame and cover increase ease of repair, assembly and disassembly. The weight of the assembled kayak is minimized by the components of the frame and cover having no other function than the strength of the structure. It is also desirable to have a means of access below deck for storage inside the assembled kayak, at no additional cost or complexity, this function is performed by the same fasteners.